The Geek and The Rockstar
by LoveOfAll
Summary: Loren Tate has been known for being the geek of the school for four years but that changes when a certain someone one drives her to the point where she can't take the snide comments from her school peers. To add to that when, rockstar , not to mention her BFF, Eddie Duran leaves with no goodbye, her world is turned upside down and inside out Read and find out and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

**Sigh, another day in this hell hole. Everyone just sucks at West Valley Charter. Like I can't go one day without someone whispering behind my back. And the thing is I hardly ever talk. Today I decided I was going to change my look up a bit. Instead of my usual jeans and t-shirt, I decided to throw on a red crop top with a zip in the front, that's off the shoulders with word 'GEEK' written across my chest. High-waist grey jeans and red vlado sneakers. I curl my hair and wear it loosely down, where it reaches my mid back. I put on feather earrings and a chain with music notes at the end that my dad gave me before he left my mom, brother and me 7 years ago. Oh and did I forget to mention I'm 18 today. Anyway, I finish my outfit with a ring that looks like a butterfly and my charm bracket with different colored guitars at the end. I grab my geek looking glasses and my bag then walk out into the kitchen to find my mom making her infamous chocolate chip pancakes and my brother studying for his college exam, while eating the pancakes. **

**Loren: **_**Hey mom**_

**Nora: **_**Hey swee-***_**she turned around and saw what her daughter was wearing* **_**Oh my goodness Lo!**_

**Ryan looked up from his pancakes and nearly dropped his fork.**

**Ryan: **_**Lo where the hell do you think you're going dressed so hot?!**_

**I chuckled at his statement and took 3 pancakes that my mom just finished making, taking a seat next him.**

**Nora: **_**Lo, don't bother with this nut job. You look amazing. Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?**_

_**Flashback to last Friday **_

_**I was at my locker putting some books in my bag while talking to my best friend, Mel when in the corner of my eye I saw the popular girls making their way over to us.**_

_**Loren: here we go again.**_

_**Chloe: Well if it isn't the less than a human being, the geek Loren Tate.**_

_**Adriana: Oh come on Chloe. Not this again today.**_

_**Chloe: Don't tell me what to do Adriana!**_

_**Adriana just shook her head went to find her boyfriend Phil, who was Mel's brother.**_

_**Chloe: So you twerp, what's up?**_

_**Loren: Why do you care?**_

_**Chloe: Oh I don't. but it's my job to know what the ugly people at this school do in their spare time.**_

_**Mel; Why don't you leave us alone**_

_**All I heard was ugly. I started to feel extremely uncomfortable and Chloe seemed to pick up on that, completely ignoring Mel**_

_**Chloe: What? Are you afraid of me? You know everyone at this school thinks you're ugly. That's all they say: look at her she's so ugly and a plain Jane. Ugly, ugly, ugly. And they aren't wrong. Look at you. You're so ugly. I feel sorry for you. No wonder Eddie didn't tell you he was leaving for 3 months, he even invited everyone but you to see him off.**_

_**Kim: Good one Chlo.**_

_**Nicole: Oh look she's going to cry**_

_**With that Chloe walked away with her crew and I was about to cry so I ran off and into my car then drove off home before Mel could catch up to me.**_

_**End flashback**_

**Ryan: **_**I'll kill her.**_

**Loren**_**: NO! Because of her I finally know what people are saying behind my back and it gave me a chance to play with my options. And I finally know where I stand with Eddie. I thought we were best friends, no offense bro, but brother and sister even. I guess I'm the only one that felt that way.**_

**Ryan: **_**Play all you want just stop looking so amazing**_**.**

**I laughed at my brother when my mom came with a birthday cake and Mel trailing her with a box in her hand**

**Mom, Ryan and Mel: **_**Happy birthday Lo!**_

**Loren laughed: **_**Thank you!**_

**I blew out the candles without making a wish because everything I ever wanted I had right in front me.**

**Mel: **_**This is for you.**_

**I opened to box to find another charm for my bracelet**

**Loren: **_**Oh my goodness Mel it's beautiful. Thank you**_

**Mel: **_**Let's go before we're late.**_

**Loren: **_**Ok**_

**Loren and Mel: **_**Bye guys I'll see you later.**_

**Mel: **_**Lo! You look so hot!**_

**Loren**_**: So I've heard.**_

**Mel:**_** I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces.**_

**I just laughed at my best friend as she pulled up in the school's parking lot.**

**Loren: Were you there when Eddie was leaving?**

**Mel takes in a deep breath: Yes, but I thought you stuck in traffic, I called you several times you never answered**

**Loren: I lost my phone remember**

**Mel: I remember how crushed you were when I told you.**

**Loren: how would you feel if I just took off for 3 months with no goodbye.**

**Mel: I see your point**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

**I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. I'm finally back from tour and I get to see my girlfriend, friends and best friend Loren, who is really made at me. Being a rockstar does have its perks. I decided that red and grey were my colors today. I put on my grey blazer over a red button down shirt, with grey jeans and my red converse.**

**Katy**_**: EDDIE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! AND DON'T FORGET YOUR PRESENT FOR LOREN!**_

**I hear my mom yell I can only assume that she's in the kitchen.**

**I go downstairs and I realize I was right she was in the kitchen. But she was making out with my dad on a chair by the island.**

**Eddie: **_**BYE PARENTS!**_

**I shouted making them jump causing me to laugh.**

**I walk outside and jump into my Lamborghini aventador speeding off to school.**

**When I pull up a white Lamborghini huracan pulls up next to me. I see Mel get out of her car then this really hot girl next to her.**

**I take a good look at her and realize that she is Loren, my best friend; who I didn't get to say goodbye when I left for my tour 3 months ago. And I know she's mad at me because every time I call her she would decline the call or ignore it completely. She changed her look today. I realize that we both have on the same color scheme. Great minds think alike.**

**I see Mel go in the backseat of her car and take out grey blazer then threw it for her. She just laughed it off and put it on.**

**I climb out my car and my friends greet me.**

**Ian my Australian best friend, Tyler the responsible friend, and Phil the good time: **_**Hey Ed!**_

**Eddie: **_**Hey guys!**_

**Phil notices his sister and Loren: **_**Hey Mel and Lo!**_

**They turned their heads and made their way over to us.**

**Mel: **_**Phil, how may I help you? Hey babe.**_

**Mel kissed Ian on the cheek but he turned his head so she kissed his lips. I was just looking at Loren who is ignoring me for some reason.**

**Phil**_**: I was saying hi and I have something for Loren**_

**Loren looked at Phil kind of skeptical**_**: What?**_

**Phil chuckled at her then reached in his bag and pulled out a medium sized box: **_**Happy Birthday Lo!**_

**Loren: **_**Thanks Phil but you didn't have to.**_

**Phil: **_**I wanted to. It's from me and Aid.**_

**Loren: **_**thanks. Next time I see her I'll thank her.**_

**Tyler: **_**Loren you look hot. What happened to your old look? And happy birthday.**_

**Loren: **_**Chloe happened**_

**I cringed when she said her name and I think she noticed because she looked at me and rolled her eyes.**

**Eddie: **_**Happy birthday Lo. But what did Chloe say?**_

**Loren:**_** Since when do care about me?**_

**Eddie**_**: I know I hav-**_

**Loren:**_** look we were friends once but not anymore, you have the supermodel and rockstar status you could forget about me.**_

**Eddie:**_** but I got you this *I start pulling out the little box out my bag***_

**Loren:**_** I don't want anything you're going to give me. **_

**I feel like ass of the century. I hurt my best friend and there is no fixing this. Maybe. Just then Chloe and her crew walked up to us at that moment and she didn't seem too pleased at fact that Loren was standing kind of close to me**

**Chloe: **_**Well well well. Look at who it is.**_

**Loren looked really uncomfortable when she started to speak to her.**

**Loren: **_**What is it Chloe? Friday I did nothing wrong, yet you found a way to ruin my day more than it had already been. Now what have I possibly done that was so wrong? I'm just standing here doing nothing but talk to these guys.**_

**Chloe**_**: For starts get the fuck away from my man!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Birthday!**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

**Eddie *slightly ticked off**_***: Chloe, just calm down and don't speak to her like that.**_

**Chloe * as mad as she was before*: **_**Eddie stay out of this and don't defend her. She's too close to you.**_

_**Eddie: Well duh, she my best friend**_

**Loren *beyond annoyed and pissed off*: **_**Listen to me! Both of you**_

**As Loren started I was a bit taken back by her tone of voice, usually it's calm and soft like a whisper but now that she is mad it's loud, powerful and could probably knock you over.**

**Loren*continuing*: **_**Chloe all I did was stand here so my best friend could talk to her brother. He, who is no longer my best friend, **_***she points at me* **_**just happened to be there while I waited for her. So stop with the jealousy and calm your fake ass down!**_

**There was a crowd around us now, so when Loren was finished there were a bunch of ohhs and whispers.**

**Chloe: **_**HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!**_

**Loren: **_**OH HELL NO! YOU DON'T GET TO COME UP HERE AND TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND THINK YOU COULD ACT LIKE THE "VICTIM" IN THIS SITUATION! HELL NO.**_

**That may have taken Chloe back a bit because she didn't expect Loren Tate to talk to her like that. Then Chloe decided to get me involved**

**Chloe: **_**Eddie do something! Don't let her talk to me like that!**_

**Before I could respond I was rewarded with a death glare from Loren that sent shivers down my back.**

**Eddie: **_**I rather not get involved.**_

**Loren sent just nodded my way whereas Chloe groaned and stormed off with 2 other blondes following her. **

**Mel *sarcastically*: **_**Well, that went well**_

**Everybody laughed and Loren scoffed. All of a sudden Mel's hand went up to her forehead making everyone cease their laughing abruptly.**

**Loren**_**: Mel, are you ok?**_

**Mel**_**: I just remembered something**_

**Loren looked at her brown haired best friend skeptically: **_**What?**_

**Mel: **_**Remember that promise we made each other when we were ten?**_** *Loren nodded and everyone just stared at her and Mel with blank expressions* **_**Loren Elizabeth Tate, today on your 18**__**th**__** birthday**_** *she says in an announcer's voice making everyone chuckled at each word that came out of your mouth* **_**you shall head to the mall after school to: pierce your ears again, pierce you navel and dye the ombre your hair, black to pastel blue white.**_

**Loren: **_**Oh, yeah that.**_

**Mel: **_**And you guys are so invited.**_

_**Eddie: how come I never knew about this**_

_**Loren: because I know you would've had a cow about it.**_

**Tyler: **_**Loren, I know this may so a bit mean but we all did think you were geek of the century**_

**Loren:**_** It's cool. I always knew I was on the geeky side of the social radar but the fact that all you bastards couldn't say it to my face hurt. There is a reason my top says GEEK on it.**_

**Ian: **_**So we'll see you guys after school for your big celebration at the mall Loren!**_

**Loren: Haha. **_**Aren't you funny. Well**_** * Loren was putting Phil's present in her bag shifting some things when a book caught my eyes. It was an orange book with peace signs on it. She didn't place it right so it was kind of poking out of her bag**_*** we'll see you guys here after school. Right now we have to go. **_

**Loren pulled Mel's arm and as she took the first few steps that orange book, that caught my eye, fell out her bag. I ran up and picked it up but didn't give it to her right away. I wanted, wait no, need to know what was in that, but it would be a challenge because she's in all my classes. We have like 5 minutes before the bell would go off. So I open it and to my surprise it's filled with lyrics and they're good**

**Phil: **_**Eddie! Dude, not cool. She's already mad at you **_

**Ian:**_** Yeah that is her personal book**_

**Tyler: **_**YOU'RE STILL READING IT?!**_

**Eddie**_**: Will you guys calm down. Loren writes songs, she never lets me read them and she's good at it. I'll give it to her at lunch so calm the fuck down.**_

**The guys:**_** yeah**_

_**Eddie: Thank you.**_

**Then it caught my eye a song full of passion and it was heartfelt; it was called By My Side.**

_**Don't wanna let go  
When there is so much more to say  
Don't wanna go home  
When there is a reason here to stay  
So stay right here with me  
Don't walk away**_

_**I can't shake you from my head  
Now that you're inside my heart  
I don't care how hard it gets  
I've already come this far  
Stars shine, brighter around you  
And your love follows me where I used to hide  
Just like the day that I found you  
You're still standing by my side**_

_**When your heart is on empty  
And it's beating out of time  
Why don't you let me  
Give you what's left of mine  
Just stay right here with me  
I won't leave you behind**_

_**I can't shake you from my head  
Now that you're inside my heart  
I don't care how hard it gets  
I've already come this far  
Stars shine, brighter around you  
And your love follows me where I used to hide  
Just like the day that I found you  
You're still standing by my side**_

_**Don't stand behind me  
But where you can blind me  
Just stay here by my side**_

_**Stars shine, brighter around you  
And your love follows me where I used to hide  
Just like the day that I found you  
You're still standing by my side**_

_**My side**_

**Eddie's thoughts:**_** I'm an even bigger ass**_

**Loren P.O.V.**

**Lunch**

**Melissa and I were walking to our usual table when Phil signaled for us to come and sit at their table. But I was crying when we got to the table.**

**Phil: **_**Lo, what's wrong?**_

**Loren *crying*: **_**I-I c-can't find m-my b-book.**_

**Eddie: **_**what book?**_

**I calm down a bit before speaking again: **_**my book with peace signs all over it and the thing is I never leave home without it plus I know I had it in my bag in the parking lot but when I went out there, there was no book and it wasn't in the lost and found and I really need to get that book.**_**  
I said in one breath and everyone was looking t me with blank expressions so I dropped my face in my hands which were resting on the table**

**Eddie**_**: Lo**_** *Eddie pulls out something from his bag* **_**is this the book?**_

**My head shot up once he said book: **_**oh my God! Thank you Eddie, but wait you we're in all the same classes how did you not give me there?**_

**Eddie**_**: every time I tried to get close to you to give it to you, you sort of ran off.**_

**Loren:**_** okay.**_

**I was still kind of skeptical and didn't believe him but I went along with it for now.**

**Chloe:**_** UGHH why is the geek of the century and her rainbow friend here?**_

**Chloe said as she made her way over to the table with her princess posse **

**Phil**_**: Because I told them to sit here**_

**Kim: **_**Since when?**_

**Ian**_**: Since it's time for a change**_

**Ian draped his arm around Mel's shoulder; she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.**

**Chloe and her posse: **_**Ew!**_

**Eddie**_**: Oh please, Chloe, leave them alone.**_

**Chloe**_**: okay, I get why she is here**_** *she points at Mel**_*** because her boyfriend and brother and here but why is that thing here**_** *she points at me* **_**I mean she's not even popular.**_

**Eddie**_**: she was invited to sit with us because it's not going to kill us babe, and why do I constantly have to remind you that **_

**Chloe: **_**but look at her I mean she's not even hot enough to be around us.**_

**That is when I got pissed and didn't want to hear her bad mouth me anymore plus the bell was about to go off any minute now.**

**Loren: **_**you know what Chloe, I feel sorry for Eddie; I mean he does have to put up with you and your fake everything**_** *I gesture my hand to circle her entire body***_** I wonder when you're going to tell him that you are just using him for his fame and fortune.**_

**Everyone's faces turn ghost white as I got up and head inside to get the books for my last classes that I have with Eddie. Oh yay!**

**(SKIPPING TO THE END OF THE AND THEY'RE AT THE MALL WITH EVERYBODY)**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

**We're in the piercing store, in the mall waiting for Loren to choose the ring she wants for her belly button. She came back and showed us two rings: the first one was a blue heart and the second was a treble clef.**

**Loren: **_**I'm putting in the treble clef and the heart is just for if I want to change it which would be rarely.**_

**Mel: **_**I love them. Girl you have amazing taste.**_

**Loren: **_**Mel, you're my best friend I think I do.**_

**Mel**_**: Got that right.**_

**Ian: **_**Yh Lo. I've got agree with you on that.**_

**Just as Loren was about to say something, some guy came and put his hands over her eyes. I got this feeling I've had before, my stomach was turning and I could feel my blood pressure rising every second his hands were over her eyes. Wait, am I jealous?**

**Loren: **_**who the-? **_***pulls the guy's hands from her eyes and looks at his hands. She drops it and faces the guy with a bright smile on her face revealing perfect, beautiful straight white teeth* **_**Ryan! Why are you here?**_

**Ryan: **_**I got a text from Mel about this momentous event so I came down to see it**_**. *looks around and notices us* **_**Hey Mel, Eddie,Phil.**_

**Mel, Eddie and Phil: **_**hey Rye!**_

**Ryan:**_** Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. ***_**he said shaking his head* **_**How could you do that to my sister, she was cry-**_

**Loren: **_**Ryan shut up!**_

**Just as Loren was about to voice her explanation, she was called to get the piercing.**

**Loren walked up to Ryan's face: **_**You're lucky but I'll fuck you up when we get home.**_

**Ryan: **_**Babe, you know you love me. Go and get your piercing.**_

**Loren rolled her eyes and walked to the back to get her piercing.**

**Eddie: **_**So, you're saying Loren was crying?**_

**Ryan**_**: Yes. And for an entire week, she wouldn't even leave her room to eat. I hadn't seen her so upset since, well, you know**_

**All I could do was nod.**

**Eddie**_**: I told Chloe call her because we weren't leaving later that night anymore, she said she did and Loren said she's stuck in traffic.**_

**Ryan: **_**Loren never got a call; she was going to your house, to do whatever it is y'all had plan. She came back crying her eyes out, because she said you knew that you were leaving early and you didn't call her. That was 3 hours after you left. You have to explain it to her because she thinks you don't care about her anymore.**_

**Eddie: **_**I do.**_

**Ryan: **_**then tell her. Hey guys,**_** *everyone turned to face Ryan now***_** you want to come and help set up for Loren's party.**_

**Everyone except Mel: Sure.**

**Mel: I'll keep her out as long as I can.**

**Ryan: All we have to do is wait for her to be finished….**

**As Ryan said finished Loren came out with her belly button pierced. **

**Loren**_**: Well?**_

**Ryan: **_**That's too hot, take it out**_

**Loren laughed at her brother and playfully punched him in the arm. **

**Loren faces Mel:**_** well, where to now**_**?**

**Mel: **_**First we have to get your hair done then I'm taking you home.**_

**Loren: **_**Cool. You guys coming with us?**_

**Everyone else: **_**Nope, sorry.**_

**And before she could ask why the rest of us bolted to the parking lot.**

***AT THIS POINT LOREN HAS A DIFFERENT HAIR COLOR AND HER HOUSE IS SET UP FOR HER PARTY***

**We heard a car pull up in their driveway; Ryan looked out the window and saw Mel and Loren getting out her car. **

**Ryan: **_**everybody hide**_

**We did as he instructed; a key and knob turned allowing Loren and Mel to walk in the house.**

**Mel: **_**Oh please you when are you going to cut him some slack**_**.**

**Loren: **_**Get real Mel, if he really loved me like a sister he would've invited me too. By the way thanks for an amazing birthday. I really do love my hair.**_

**The lights go on and we jump out from our hiding places.**

**Everyone: **_**SURPRISE!**_

**Loren jumped back and held her hand to her heart. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair. It's hard to believe that's the same Loren Tate. But hey she was beautiful then, she's beautiful now.**

**Loren**_**: all of you are wicked to the fullest.**_

**We laughed at Loren.**

**For the rest of the night, Loren, Mel, Adriana, Phil, Ian, Tyler, Ryan, Nora and I were eating, dancing talking and having fun.**

**Eddie: **_**Hey Loren, can I talk to you please?**_

**I see her take a deep breath**_**: Sure**_

**I follow her to the back patio.**

**Loren:**_** Talk**_

**I then begin to explain what happened 3 months ago, half way through it I see Loren trying hold back tiny tears.**

**Eddie**_**: And every time I called there was no answer.**_

**Loren got up and walked to where I was standing. She gave me a hug; I have never felt a warmer hug than from Loren.**

**Loren**_**: I'm sorry**_

**Eddie: **_**It's okay, I know you were just hurt.**_

**Loren looks at me straight in the eyes, I wiped off the tears that had escaped her orbs; she gives me a half smile: **_**Can I have my present now?**_

**I laughed I pulled the box out my back pocket: **_**Here you go Lo, I hope you love it like I love you.**_

**She opens the red velvety box and she touches her heart as she looks at me; her voice barely over a whisper: **_**oh my goodness Eddie. I love it.**_

**Eddie: **_**I got it on tour for you, come on turn around let me put it on for you.**_

**She hands me a 5 carat gold half of a heart chain that says Best, with For under it and I put it on for her.**

**She touches it: **_**where's the other half.**_

**I dangle my bundle of keys in front her face so she could see the other half that has the words.**

**I place the two halves together so it says in a whole heart, '**_**Best Friends Forever.'**_

**We hugged one last time then went back to the party**

**I honestly have to say, my favorite day of the year. Loren's birthday. But I don't feel bad that I ignored all of Chloe's calls and texts. **

**At around 2 the next morning, we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. **

**That's it. Please review and tell me if I should continue**

**The song was By My Side by Cassidy Ford.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I know last chapter 3 had something about a mystery guy but like I said I'm changing up the entire story, so here is the new and improved chapter 3.**_

_**Chapter 3- The Football Drama**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_**So, Loren's in Colorado, she's coming back tomorrow but the thing is I have the first football game of the season today, Friday and she's going to miss it. We talk everyday and she says the same thing to me to help calm my nerves: Don't worry Ed, you'll kill it.**_

_**Well when I walked into the locker room, I'm greeted by my teammates, who don't look too happy with me.**_

_**Loren's POV**_

_**So Eddie thinks I'm still in Colorado but I'm currently in a cab on my way back to school to surprise him before his big game. I need to call Mel though and make sure everything is in order.**_

_**Loren, **_**Mel**

_**Hey Mel, I'm about 15 minutes away, is everything set?**_

**Hi Lo, Yup everything's in order. You just need to get here and it's complete.**

_**Okay, Well I'll see you in 10. Bye**_

**BYE!**

_**This is going to be awesome.**_

_**Ian's POV**_

_**Seth: You listen we have to do something about Eddie and Loren's friendship. I mean, yeah, she looks hot now but she's always going to be Queen Geek. We can't have Eddie being dragged into it**_

_**I immediately step in to defend my best friend**_

_**Ian: Hey! That's between them and you can't dictate what goes on in Eddie's life.**_

_**Jack: I agree with Seth. Eddie's not aggressive anymore.**_

_**Ian: Eddie is just saving up his aggression for the game. And Loren is a good person. **_

_**Just then Eddie walks in and the entire room gets dead silent**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_**I hear lot of noise in the locker room but the minute I step foot in there it get really silent.**_

_**Seth: Eddie, you need to do something about this girl Loren**_

_**Eddie: Excuse me! She's my best friend, how dare you talk about her like that?!**_

_**I can feel the rage boiling up inside me**_

_**Nick: Dude she's Queen Geek! You gotta drop her.**_

_**Ian: Ed try and calm down**_

_**I sat there listening to them bad talk Loren. My rage, words can't even begin to describe how angry I was. I got fed up and I started to speak.**_

_**Eddie: Okay! Like why the fuck would I want to be friends with Queen Geek?! I mean, she's just a charity case I tolerate since we were kids! She means nothing to me! I don't care about her! She just in over her head if she thinks I would be friends with her, much less best friends. I have better people in my life! She just there to make me seem like I have a fucking soft side! **_

_**Before I could even ask them if that's what they wanted to hear, I hear a loud thud behind me. Turn around to find a sad, hurt, angry, brunette with dyed ends, with tears streaming down her cheeks; with a present in her hand.**_

_**Eddie: Loren *I said just about a whisper taking a small step towards her***_

_**She immediately turns around and hurls the present across the room hitting a switch, and she runs out of the locker room.**_

_**As I was about to run after her, I hear her voice behind me.**_

_**Loren on a monitor: Hey Eddie, I know I'm in Colorado and I can't come and cheer you on but this is what I can do. You are the best captain and best friend a girl could ask for. I know you're going out there and kick some serious ass. Ian, please help me out. *Ian walks over to me and hands me a velvet box* Open it. *I did what she said it's a wrist band that says: **_**you're always going to be the best**_**; I feel tiny tears escaping my orbs* It's true. And you know I love you, so go out there and make me proud. One more thing, turn around *Ian walks up to me and says: **_**this is the part where you're supposed to see her**_*** Surprise! So I'm going to leave you to this video.*the video is of her and I growing up together with us singing **_**Avalanche**_** in the background* **_

_**By now my cheeks have tears flowing down on them like a river. Because I know I have just lost the best thing that ever happened to me, and there's no way I can fix this.**_

_**Eddie: Ian why didn't you tell me?**_

_**He looks at my apologetically**_

_**Ian: I swore to secrecy and I didn't know you were going to say that**_

_**Eddie: You see what y'all caused; now she's never going to speak to me again.**_

_**I just got up and left the locker room slamming the door.**_

_**Melissa's POV**_

_**Ian texted me just as Loren was walking towards me saying: **_**Eddie, looks like he's about to do something he'll regret, please try and stall Loren for 10 minutes.**

_**Loren: Mel, look at this *Loren opens her present for Eddie, and it's a chain that says **_**you're my***

_**Mel: You're my what?**_

_**Loren pulls out the necklace from her inside her shirt and it said: **_**#1**

_**Loren closes the box and starts to walk away from me.**_

_**Mel: LO! Wait! You need to see the….um…new bathroom they installed**_

_**Loren laughed: I'll see it after I surprise Eddie and nothing you say can keep me from doing so.**_

_**I sighed, there's nothing I can do so I text Ian: Ian, she won't listen, try to keep Eddie cool.**_

_**Loren reaches the locker room and slips in the door, I follow her in. That's when Eddie has his outburst: **_

_**Eddie: Okay! Like why the fuck would I want to be friends with Queen Geek?! I mean, she's just a charity case I tolerate since we were kids! She means nothing to me! I don't care about her! She just in over her head if she thinks I would be friends with her, much less best friends. I have better people in my life! She just there to make me seem like I have a fucking soft side!**_

_**I had never seen Loren so hurt, or run that fast. By the time I got to the parking lot Loren was nowhere to be found.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy New Year Everyone! **_

_**Hope you all have a good new year ahead of you.**_

_**Thought I might bless the New Year with a new story I've been working on since the beginning of December**_

_**Without further ado Chapter 4**_

_**Chapter 4: The Hospital**_

_**Katy's POV**_

_**I will kick Eddie's fair skin ass when he gets home. How can he say such hurtful things about Loren? Yeah, Nora just called me I'm getting ready to leave for the game that starts in a half hour. I'm brought out of my thoughts, when the front door is slammed shut. I turn around and see a red jersey behind a pillar.**_

"_**Eddie?" confusion was the only thing evident in my voice. The red jersey is now in my line of vision and there is my son, Standing in front me with red, puffy eyes, looking lost and distant, so before I kick his ass, my motherly instincts makes me give the dark haired individual a hug.**_

"_**Eddie, you know, I want to kick your ass, but before I do that; why are you crying?"**_

_**He sniffled as he walked to a stool in the kitchen next to mine. Looking at me, but not in my eyes, tears start rolling down his cheeks as he begins to speak.**_

"_**I-I-I lost her." He choked out. Apparently his hands are more fascinating than my eyes, so I gently lift his head so he can meet my eyes. "Not like those baby arguments we're famous for but there is no fixing this. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me! Now I can't even rectify the situation because I don't know where she is and she's not answering any of my calls. Everything was blown out of proportion and I can't…because she won't…*sigh* mom I don't know what to do anymore."**_

_**I just lost all feeling to beat the crap out of him. I just held my son. After 2 minutes we pull back, and I make sure he's looking at me, dead in my eye: "GO TO HER. She's at home."**_

_**I can see in his eyes he's unsure,**_

"_**Go to her, explain it. She's Loren, she's reasonable. Don't miss the game either. Go you have 23 minutes."**_

"_**Thanks mom; you always know what to say," He practically runs out the house.**_

_**I just pray that everything will work out.**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_**When I pull up outside Loren's house, I see Nora's car not there, so it'll just be me and her. I look at the time I have 15 minutes**_

_**I barge in Nora's house, good thing I have a key.**_

'_**LOREN!" I bellowed through her house, no answer. Shit. I call her out as I looked in each room. No Loren. I now reach the most obvious room in her house, Loren's room. **_

"_**Loren!" No answer. I go to the bathroom door and hope she isn't naked. I only have 8 minutes to get this through her head. I turn the door knob, slowly opening the door and calling her name; I'm in the middle of saying Loren, the second time, when I begin to hit something. I peer head through to crack to see a lifeless, pale Loren on the floor; I thought I was going to faint. **_

_**I pull out my phone and swiftly but clumsily call 911.**_

_**After 4 rings someone answers the phone, "911, what's your emergency?"**_

"_**Yes, umm, hi, my friend is on the floor in her house, looking what seems to be passed out. I don't know why but she is. We're at Tarzana 513 Crescent. Please Hurry!" With that I hang up, tears rolling down my face.**_

_**I tried maneuvering myself through the door without hurting her, more than I already have, "Loren," I whispered softly, I'm so scared for the brunette in front me. I drag her slowly away from behind the door while I'm trying to find clues to why she fainted, but to no avail, there's nothing.**_

_**There's soon a pounding on the door, "The paramedics!"**_

_**I run to the door, "She's in the last room down the hall to the left."**_

_**Within 4 seconds 3 paramedics came back with Loren on a gurney. I follow the paramedics in my car, while calling everyone: Nora, Mel, Mom, Dad, Ryan, Ian (though I had to leave a message because of the game, which I didn't really care about), Tyler, Phil and Adriana.**_

_**I've been in the hospital for ten minutes pacing, in the waiting area, waiting on both the doctor and everyone else.**_

_**Another minute passed then Nora, Mel, Mom, Dad, Ryan, Ian, Tyler, Phil and Adriana, emerged from the elevator and ran to me. Each of them gave me a hug.**_

"_**What happened Eddie?" asked a worried Nora.**_

_**I then filled her in on what happened, by the time I finished I had fresh tears running down my cheeks. The amount of times I've cried and how long I've cried today was enough for fill my pool (and I have one huge pool).**_

"_**Loren Tate's family?" We snapped our heads around at the sound of the doctor's voice.**_

"_**Yes" we answered in sync.**_

"_**Well nothing is wrong with her, it's just that she hasn't eaten in a couple of days so, that's why she fainted; but she did hit her head. So she's resting," We give out a sigh of relief, "You can go see her now, she's in that room, but I need to see a parent/s."**_

"_**That would be me," Nora said as she walked away from the group and followed the doctor to the receptionist area.**_

"_**so, um, can I like," I fumbled with what I was trying to say.**_

"_**Go on Ed," Ryan gave me a slight push to her room door.**_

_**With my hand on the knob, I take a deep breath and think to myself as I turn the knob: It's now or never**_

_**There is my crazy haired best friend, laying in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped her head, plastic tube in her nose and a needle in her wrist. I assume she has to take drips. I make my way to the wooden chair next to the bed and bring it closer to it, so I can touch her with ease.**_

"_**Hey there pretty girl," I grab her hand and lightly rub her knuckles, while brushing some rub strands of hair out of her face, behind her ear with my free hand. Tears start to escape from my chocolate orbs again, "I'm so sorry, Lo! I didn't mean anything I said earlier, it's just that they were just pissing me off with the way they were talking about you and I just lost it. I know that's no excuse but I ju-," I hushed mid sentence when Loren squeezed my hand. Considering the fact I was looking at my lap while I was on my little rant, I look at our hands which I have now intertwined, up her arm and locked eyes with her; though her eyes were open slightly.**_

"_**If I didn't know you for so long, or love you I wouldn't forgive you," she started with a husky, sexy, sleepy voice which was just slightly over a whisper, "So don't do it again. And next time you want to defend my honor, start by saying 'look, what the fuck do you want me to say?!'" Just hearing her voice put me at ease. She has that affect on me. She's the only other person in the world, besides my mom, that can that voice can soothe me. She gives me a small, but bright and beautiful smile; I swear to God that took my breath away. Loren lifts her free hand and caresses my tear-stained cheek. And I can feel all my worries and concerns just faded away from my mind and body.**_

"_**Better?" she gave me that all-knowing look she loves to throw my way.**_

"_**Better," with my voice whispering I return her smile.**_

"_**You have no idea how scared I was when I thought I was going to lose you; Lo, I don't know what I would do without you," I give her hand a soft kiss and look into her eyes again. She's blushing. She's really cute when she does.**_

_**Loren's POV**_

_**1 minute I'm in my bathroom going to take soothing bath, next minute I can't see a thing and I'm screaming but there is no sound, now I;m in a hospital bed, comforting, the dark brown hair, chocolate eyed boy in front me, who was scared to lose me.**_

"_**Hey, you'll never lose me. And besides we haven't been to each other's weddings yet," I got him a slight push. **_

_**I really am in love with my best friend. Although I hurts to know he doesn't love me that way, it's still refreshing to know he loves me.**_

"_**I love you, Lo," He gives me a soft smile**_

"_**I love you too, Ed," (Just not the way you do), " Hey, I'm getting kind of tired, but I don't want to stay here all alone for the night, can you stay with me?"**_

_**Eddie gives me a huge smile, "Scooch over, I'm coming in."**_

_**I laugh at him as I give him space on the bed; he wraps his arms around me and I snuggle up my head in his chest instantly drifting to sleep. Last thing I hear is the room door opening, and then Mel's voice, "I think they made up. Let's give them some space." As soon as the door close I fall asleep.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – **_

_**Loren's P.O.V**_

_**It's been 2 months since I've been released from the hospital, and everybody is watching what I eat. I have a feeling I gain 5 pounds, because my boobs and butt have grown; each 2 sizes bigger.**_

_**Today is Mel's birthday and I have planned a big blow out party. I know she's going to love it. The great thing she doesn't know about it. **_

_**It's 7:02 am and I promised myself on her birthdays, I would wear one of the outrageous dresses she's bought me; and that a lot of bright-ass, neon, short and a few high0low dresses. I went to my closet and took out the neon blue high-low dress and black chunky lace-up heels to match. **_

_**After my shower, I threw them on and made my way to the kitchen.**_

"_**Hey mom," I gave my mom a kiss on her cheek.**_

"_**Hey sweetheart, you look lovely," mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.**_

"_**Thanks, big day ahead of us today. Is everything ready for tonight?" I looked up briefly, giving my mother a questioning look then back at my plate.**_

"_**Yup, everything's in place and the bands are ready. Are you ready?" mom inquired.**_

"_**As ready as I'll ever be," I ate the last bite off my pamcake, put my plate in the sink and make my way to the door, " Well I got to go pick up Mel. See you tonight. Bye mom."**_

_**And with that I got to my car and drove to Mel's house.**_

_**I park in my usual spot and make my way to her house. Lisa is yelling; surprise, surprise. I walk in and she's yelling at whom? Oh, yeah, Mel (shocker). I swear she finds a fault in everything Mel does, even the way she wakes up.**_

"_**Melissa Anne Sanders, are you serious?! I'm never going to allow it!" Lisa took a step closer to Mel.**_

"_**It's my birthday, Lisa! All I ask is that I can get a chance to talk to my mom! And I shouldn't even have to ask! She's my mom not yours!" Mel looks like she's about to cry.**_

_**I feel sorry for my best friend, last week she found out her 'mom' is her aunt and her 'aunt' is her mom. She wouldn't eat for days and she avoided everybody. Ian was devastated she wouldn't talk to him.**_

_**Mel, frustrated with the argument, went to her room and came back with a suitcase, filled with what I assume is clothes. **_

"_**I'm fed up having the same argument with you over and over again. I'll be back for the rest of my things later. Good-bye Lisa," Mel finally acknowledges my presence, "Lo, let's go."**_

_**In the car, Mel lets out a huge sigh.**_

"_**I'm sorry you had to hear that…again," she huffed.**_

"_**Its fine," in the small space by the door, I take out a small box and face her, "Ta-dah! Happy birthday, Mel. I love you and hope you like it."**_

_**Mel takes the box, and when she opens it, the mini-heart attack she had was actually entertaining.**_

"_**Lo, it's beautiful; thank you!" She gives me a hug, "By the way, love your outfit." She smirks for me.**_

"_**Well a deal, is a deal," I send a half smile her way and start the car, "I better get going before we're late."**_

_**The rest of the ride was just us singing any song that played on the radio: which includes a few Eddie Duran songs.**_

"_**When are you going to tell him?" Mel asks out of nowhere.**_

"_**When the time is right," I feel her burning a hole in my soul as she stares for so long.**_

"_**What if he marries Chloe?" Venom in her words when she said her name.**_

"_**I'll just be their kids God-Mother," I answered while clenching to stirring wheel so hard, my hands where turning blue, " Mel just drop it for the rest of the day," I pull into my usual space in the parking lot.**_

_**Out of nowhere we hear BOO! After composing ourselves after 5 minutes we look in the back seat to see Phil staring at me. My eyes practically fell out of my eyes.**_

_**"H-how much did you hear?" Mel and I stuttered out.**_

_**"Um..everything," he gave me an 'I'm sorry' look.**_

_**"Are you going to tell Eddie," I was practically on the verge of tears.**_

_**"I-I don't know, I can't keep a secret for very long," Phil gave me an indifferent look. **_

_**Mel and I looked at each other, I just sighed and let the tears spill.**_

_**My best friend is about to know my biggest secret I've managed to keep for so long.**_

_**He will hate me and never speak to me again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- No Place to Hide**_

_**I didn't even give it a second thought the moment I jumped out my car and bolted out of the school, ignoring Mel and Phil's attempts to get me to turn. I couldn't face Phil yet, knowing that he knows my secret and would most likely tell the one person I've kept it so good at hiding from. **_

_**'I can always come back for my car,' I thought as I ran right back to my house. I see that mom is still home; as I open the door she is exiting her room. One look at me face and she goes into full mother mode. She runs to my and grabs my face with her hand.**_

_**"Sweetie, what happen to you?" Concern evident in her voice and eyes as she searched my face for any indication as to what's wrong.**_

_**"Phil found out about my E-Eddie situation. He doesn't know if he could keep it away from him," the last words coming out as a whisper as a sob got caught in my throat.**_

_**"Oh Lo," My mom lets out a small sigh and gives me a tight hug.**_

_**"I just want to go up on my hill now," I nuzzle my face in her neck and breathe in her scent. My mom smells like vanilla. It always calms me down.**_

_**"Ok honey, just be careful. And don't make skipping school a habit now," Mom joked trying to lighten the mood.**_

_**I laughed lightly at her and gave her one final hug before going on my journey. **_

_**I make my way through the doors of Fetinici's Pizza Palace off the East side of my neighborhood. **_

_**"Lorelini! Darling!" I'm engulfed in a hug by one of the owners, Isabelle Fetinici,**_

_**"Ciao Isabelle," I say in between chuckles**_

_**"How is il mio dipendente preferito," she ushered me into a vacant table, seen as they're slightly busy for their breakfast special.**_

_**"I'm as good as I can be at the moment. I came to ask you a favor?" I look at her with hopeful eyes.**_

_**"Go ahead anything for you," she places a hand on mine, that resting on the table.**_

_**"Can I take my chitarra for a couple hours?" I watch her with a small smile.**_

_**"No." She so bluntly said before sitting back in the chair.**_

_**"W-What? Oh come on Isabelle, you just said anything for me. Please, just a couple hours, I really need to clear my head." I begged this time with puppy dog eyes and a pout. This time, I got her putty in my hands.**_

_**"Ugh, fine! A couple hours, but I want you to return it for the afternoon shift," She demanded with a playful glint in her eyes.**_

_**"Oh grazie, grazie, grazie!" I jump up, placing a kiss on each side of her face before running toward the little stage to retrieve my guitar in its case. Waving one last good-bye I'm out the door and making my way up the hill, to Griffith park.**_

_**10 minutes later.**_

_**I'm finally reach on top the hill, resting my jacket on the ground near a tree, I sit down and soak up the view first. After 2 minutes of deep meditation, I open he burgundy case and run m fingers along the neck and body of the gold guitar. I saved up forever to get it. It's a **__**Gold-Leafed One-Off BRAVO guitar, simply beautiful and expensive. And to get my initials engraved into it was a lot of money.**_

_**At first I began messing around a bit, playing random chords as I leaned against the tree, but then a song came to mind. As I played I began to sing,**_

_**'How soon do we forget  
How we felt  
Dealing with emotions  
That never left  
Playing with the hand that  
We were dealt  
In this game**_

_**Maybe I'm the sinner  
And you're the saint  
Gotta stop pretending  
What we ain't  
Why we pointing fingers  
Anyway  
When we're the same**_

_**Break up, make up  
Total waste of time  
Can we please make up  
Our minds  
And stop acting like we're blind**_

_**'Cause if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining  
Stars fall, and the world goes blind  
Boy, you know I'll be saving my love for you,  
For you**_

_**'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made  
But we hold on, hold on**_

_**There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase  
But we hold on, hold on'**_

_**Before I could begin to wrap Big Sean's part, I hear a sound. And heaven only knows how much I prayed for it not to be him. But as soon as I hear his voice I know that universe is against me today.**_

_**"Loren?" He has utter shock in his voice. And when I turn to face him, the look on his gorgeous feature is no different.**_

_**"Hey Eddie," I give him an awkward smile and wave. His look of shock is now replaced with 2 emotions: Anger and hurt.**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_**This is too early in the fucking morning to deal with Chloe's bullshit; unfortunately I have to. **_

_**On our way to school, she kept going on and on about how I am too close to Loren and all this crap. I don't even listen to her most of the way. The moment I pull into a spot next to Loren's, Chloe and I jump out the car; she walked off in a huff to cheerleading practice and I began my walk up to Griffith park. **_

_**It was a good half an hour I finally make it up the hill. I know someone is up there and from a distance I know it's Loren.**_

_**When I get closer to her I see her playing on the most beautiful guitar I've ever seen. For the first time in years, I've seen Loren look completely relaxed and in her element. The fact that she's singing so melodically just made my heart sore. But it's still shocking. **_

_**She must have sensed me behind her, because she drops her head and her eyes are squeezed shut like she's trying to make herself disappear.**_

_**"Loren?" I am in complete shock and disbelief. **_

_**When she turns all the color in her face seems to drain from her face.**_

_**After a few moments it dawns on me that I never knew these talents of hers. It angers and hurts me. I'm furious with her at this moment.**_

_**I never knew my best friend would keep such a secret from me and be completely fine doing it. I thought we shared everything; but I guess I was wrong.**_


End file.
